Resident Evil: Raccoon City
Resident Evil: Raccoon City is a version explaining a lot of the minor events that occurred in RE2 and RE3 Nemesis. This novelization features Billy Coen as the protagonist, having to survive the eight days of hell the T-Virus brought to the small suburb. Billy influenced Robert Kendo to give away his weapons and ammo right before the outbreak hit, met Rebecca Chambers again and convinced her to leave the city. Billy also witnesses the downfall of HUNK's USS team and the relentless pursuit of Nemesis. Nobody edit this please, thanks BillyvsWesker. I forgot to register so it is unregistered. Before The Incident Billy works as a lumberjack, chopping down trees in the Arklay Mountains, and notices a dead Cerberus with a scrap of cloth in its mouth. Being pressured by his coworkers to deliver the cloth to the RPD, he is forced to follow Marvin Branagh give a file about Chief Brian Irons to the S.T.A.R.S. office right before Chris leaves for Europe. After this Billy's old Commanding Officer Colonel Price (during Africa he was under the rank of Captain) question Chris about Billy himself. Billy has grown a beard and has sawdust on his face, but he is caught by a mysterious soldier known later throughout the book as the Sergeant (he is actually HUNK and Billy never gets to see his face, but HUNK takes direct orders from Umbrella while pretending to be Price's slave) the Sergeant force Billy to guide the soldiers around the sewers. After their journey ends the Sergeant shoots Billy in the shoulder and kills Birkin. Billy questions Annete Birkin about the man similar to the Proto-Tyrant he faced in the Management Training Facility. Annete forces Billy to leave and he notices the crushed capsules with the label T-Virus on the ground next to an old suitcase. Billy then heads back to the S.T.A.R.S. office and tells Rebecca to get out of the city quickly and takes Price hostage. Billy soon after was forced to leave Price and take a minor free running course out of the second story window, into a warehouse, to an apartment complex and he finally gets a chance to sleep. Billy soon wakes up and notices banging on the door of the room he broke into. Fearing zombies or the police Billy ran out to the balcony and jumped on to a neighbour's balcony. Billy proceeds to see a young couple dressing to get ready to leave. After being at gunpoint the man opens the door and is tackled and bit by a zombie. After killing the man and the zombie he takes a Raging Bull magnum revolver from the dead man and proceeds to the Kendo gun shop nearby. During the Incident Billy talks to the owner whom he doesn't know (Billy entered through the side door where there wasn't any signs) and talked to the owner about the men that were eating each other (Billy is playing dumb) and convinces that when the time comes he needs to give away his weapons to everyone. Billy receives a Spas-12 and some .45 caliber revolver rounds. Leaving the way he came in he notices a man slumped against a van that wasn't there before. After examining the man he notices a 9mm bullet in the back of his head. Ada Wong (Billy doesn't know it is Ada)puts a gun to his head and stated how he has always been watched from interested parties since July (Umbrella knew he survived and wanted him and the S.T.A.R.S. dead.) Ada then flees and all Billy sees is the tail of her red dress. Gunshots ring out from behind Billy and he jumps on top of the van and finds two officers fighting three zombies with zombie creeping up from behind them. Billy lines up the shot on the zombie coming in from behind them when another zombie grabs his ankle. After killing the zombie attacking him he looks up and into the eyes of one of one the officers before he is bitten by the zombie coming behind him. The second officer runs towards Billy and tries to pressure him to shoot them with the shotgun, Billy waits until they are close and then fires on the group. The officer introuduced himself as Fazer (his nickname) and tries to arrest Billy slapping only one of the cuffs on his arm before being thrown off (Billy has his cuffs back, this time he cant just pry them off) and Billy quickly flees from Fazer. Billy quickly climbs a nearby building and finds Ada waiting for him. Billy and Ada chat for a while until she falls off the edge. Billy dashes forward and catches her hand but realizes she is on a fire escape and he gets thrown off. Billy wakes up to find Fazer Category:Fan Fiction